21 and Invincible
by Nuwanda
Summary: When Zack told Freddy that he would take the blonde anywhere for his 21 birthday, he swore that he really meant ANYwhere. So where does Freddy want to go, and what kind of crazy things happen as a result? Slash, FreddyZack.
1. Default Chapter

**A/N:**  Okay, anyone getting sick of me writing SoR fics?  I sure hope not, because they're going to keep right on coming!  Freddy and Zack is just the greatest pair I could ever ask for!  I die of happiness every time I think of them!  *swoon* They're so cute together!  There's really no point to this fic…I was just listening to music tonight and (I forget which song it was) but one of the songs gave me this idea…what would happen if Freddy turned 21 and Zack took him out drinking?  What if Freddy got to choose where they went all night?  Bad things would happen, lol.

**Summary:**  When Zack told Freddy that he would take the blonde anywhere for his 21 birthday, he swore that he really meant ANYwhere.  So where does Freddy want to go, and what kind of crazy things happen as a result?  Slash, Freddy/Zack.

**Pairing:**  Freddy/Zack.  Duh.

**Disclaimer:**  I own none of the following:  Freddy, Zack, School of Rock, Something Corporate or their song "21 and Invincible."

**Claimer:**  I DO own all of the following:  Zack's backpack and his piece of shit car.  Muahaha, I like the piece of shit car.

**Dedication:**  Meg, once again.  Because I had this idea while I was talking to her and she helped me make a couple of decisions about certain parts of it.

**Apology:**  The first chappie is kind of short.  It just seemed like a good spot to end it.  Oh well, I'll post more soon.

**PS:** Enjoy the ficlet.  ^______^

Some days go by, I wish I was famous  
or maybe religious, so I could go to heaven  
just like you  
I can have a big house, complain about taxes  
payoff my ex'es, ain't that living  
no one makes fun of me, cause I can't stand up for myself  
  
Woah, 21 and invincible  
Woah, can't wait to screw this up  
And woah, 21 and invincible  
I'm in power for the hour  
Guess today's gonna blow us away  
  
I've got a girlfriend  
she tells me she needs me  
and she loves me  
we'll probably get married  
Oh no, and everyone will bit their tongues so hard they'll bleed  
  
When mom hears this song  
she'll tell me I'm crazy  
and she'll say to me   
"son you're much too young, go have some fun don't waste your youth like I did"  
  
And woah, 21 and invincible  
Woah, can't wait to screw this up  
And woah, 21 and invincible  
I'm in power for the hour  
I guess today's gonna blow us away  
  
And it's been autumn since the day that I met you  
if I had bottomed, I'd crawl out alone  
and I don't wish you know the secrets of summer at all  
  
And woah, 21 and invincible  
Woah, can't wait to screw this up  
And woah, 21 and invincible  
I'm in power for the hour  
I guess today's gonna blow us away

~21 and Invincible by Something Corporate

A cool breeze wafted in through the windows, ruffling the posters and notices stuck up on the walls, ruffling the soft brown hair of one Zack Mooneyham.  He smiled, enjoying the cool breeze, and adjusted the straps of his backpack.  Classes had just let out for the day and he was looking forward to spending some time outside…

            Whap.  Something hit him in the back of the head.  Before he could react, the same something jabbed him in the gut and he doubled over in pain.  "OW!"  Looking up from under the fringe of his hair, he glared.  "God dammit, Freddy!"

            The blonde boy grinned down at him.  "What's up, Jimi Hendrix?"

            Zack tried to maintain the scowl but couldn't; not when Freddy was grinning that broadly at him.  He straightened up, one hand clutching his wounded gut and the other rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head.  "Fuck, Freddy!  I swear to God, one of these days you're going to hit me and I'm just going to snap those fucking drumsticks in half."

            Freddy clutched the drumsticks to his chest protectively.  "And I'll jam what's left of 'em right up your ass!  How'd you like _that_, huh?  Sodomy by drumstick….nope, doesn't sound like fun to me.  But hey, if that's your thing…."  He shrugged.

            Zack sighed.  "I swear to God, you haven't changed one bit since fifth grade."

            Freddy grinned.  "I try hard not to." 

            Zack rolled his eyes and started walking again.  Freddy fell into step next to him, tapping the drumsticks on thin air as if he were playing the drums.  Zack suppressed a smile; Freddy still had a major case of ADD.

            "So…" Freddy began.  "You _do _remember what today is…right?"

            There was a long pause; Zack feigned confusion.  "Hmmm…no, can't say that I do….today?  Hmm…today…"

            Freddy grew steadily more and more agitated beside him.  "It's my twenty-first _birthday_, Zack!  How the hell did you forget?!"  He sounded immensely hurt.  Zack's face broke into a grin.

            "I didn't forget Freddy, you dork!"  He swatted the back of Freddy's head.  "How could I forget the birthday of my best friend in the entire world?"

            Freddy's anguished look changed immediately.  A Cheshire cat sized grin spread across his face and his eyes lit up like a pinball machine.  "I _knew _you wouldn't forget!"  He threw his arms around Zack, nearly knocking the shorter, slimmer boy over.  Zack smiled, patting Freddy's back.  Freddy pulled away, hands on Zack's shoulders, huge grin still in place.  "So you're still taking me out tonight, right?"

            Zack, who was already twenty-one, nodded.  "Most definitely, man.  We're gonna party like it's…." he trailed off.  He couldn't think of a good end to that sentence.  Freddy laughed at his mess-up and Zack shrugged helplessly, smiling.

            "Hey," Freddy said as he stopped walking suddenly, stopping Zack with one hand on the brunette's shoulder.  "I really appreciate this, Zack…you waiting to go out until I was old enough."

            Zack's birthday had been two months earlier.  About a month before it, the realization hit home that Zack would be old enough to go to bars before Freddy was.  Freddy became very upset when he realized he wouldn't be able to go out with Zack on his birthday, something they had been doing all their lives.  Not wanting to see his friend upset and _definitely_ not wanting to go without Freddy, Zack hadn't gone.  He had promised Freddy not to go out drinking until Freddy's birthday two months later, when the two of them would buy their first legal drinks together.  It wasn't as important to him as it was to his friend, and the look on Freddy's face when he heard that promise had made it all worthwhile.  His eyes had lit up like a little kid on Christmas morning and he hadn't stopped smiling for a week.  Zack couldn't help but smile thinking about it.

            "No problem, Freddy," he said. 

            "No, really, I really appreciate it," Freddy said fervently.  "I mean, it's been killing me since then.  You should have gone out that night…I mean, I'm real glad that you didn't, because I'm really excited to be doing this with you, but I shouldn't have been all valley girl drama queen and made you wait for me.  You should have gone…"

            "Seriously, Freddy, don't worry about it.  It's not important.  _Really_."

            Freddy stopped talking, looking up at Zack with a small, hopeful smile.  "…really?"

            "Really, really," Zack said, smiling.  Freddy laughed.

            "Okay.  Thanks, man."  They walked out into the parking lot together.  Zack stopped by his car and Freddy walked on a few feet, pausing with his back to Zack.  "Well, I got some things to do before tonight…so….."  he turned to face his friend.  "…pick me up at eight?"

            "Yeah, sure thing."  

            Freddy smiled and held out his hand.  Zack grinned, reaching out and joining hands with Freddy, doing the secret handshake they had made up when they were five.  It had been modified since then and was now something that took a few minutes and caused people to stare.  Childish maybe, but he liked knowing that he and Freddy had something special that no one else was a part of, and once again, he liked doing it just to see the happy look on Freddy's face.

            A few moments later, they finished, and Freddy grinned at him, walking backwards away, still talking to him.  "See you tonight!"

            "Wait…where're we going tonight, anyway?"

            Freddy's grin grew even wider, more devious.  "See you tonight, Mooneyham!"

            "Freddy, where are we going?!"

            But Freddy just turned and ran off in the direction of his own car.  Zack sighed; he didn't really mind being left in the dark.  It was just that he had promised Freddy that they would go anywhere Freddy wanted.

            "Anywhere?" Freddy had asked, devious gleam in his eye.

            "Anywhere," Zack had promised firmly, determined to do whatever it was that Freddy wanted.  

            And if Freddy looked that excited and devious about their destination that night, it was not a good sign…not at all.

            Getting into the car, Zack fastened his seatbelt and revved the car a few times before it finally took and started running; his car suffered from a severe lack of power due to the fact it was older than dirt and not half as good-looking.  He looked pensive the entire way home as he wracked his brain to come up with an answer to the question that now haunted him: where the hell were they going to go that night?


	2. First Drinks

            **A/N:**  Okay, second chappie up already!  YAAAAY!  *throws confetti and does the "Second Chappie" Dance*  Yah.  Anyway.  This one's pretty long, though it doesn't get much accomplished.  I meant to have it be mostly them at their first stop of the night, but I barely got into that.  I had too much fun developing the relationship between Freddy and Zack, and each of them and Freddy's landlady.  Yeah.  So I hope you enjoy it anyway.

            **Dedications:**  PhoenixFireBlack.  I talked to you almost the entire time I was writing this and you were so enthusiastic about it and everything, so you're all special and stuff!  YAY!  That's why the bar is named after you.  Yeah, anyone else reading this, the bar they go to?  Yeah, it's named for PhoenixFireBlack, so y'all better show her some R-E-S-P-E-C-T, if ya know what I'm saying….;D

            **Disclaimer:**  I own neither Freddy nor Zack, nor School of Rock.  I do now own Grease or the song "Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee."  I also do not own an Ooompa Loompa, though that has nothing to do with this particular fic.

            **Claimer:**  I do in fact own Mrs. Roberts and her fabulous chocolate chip cookies, along with her stellar wardrobe (hey, it's 8:00 p.m and she's a middle-aged woman…cut her some slack!  She just wants to relax!).  I own her apartment complex, Freddy's t-bird, his parents' silver Volvo and Zack's P.O.S pinto.  I also own any and all of Freddy's hair care products, his phenomenal wardrobe, and his towel.  Ooooh, I love the towel!  Yeah.  I guess I own the Screaming Phoenix, but I bequeath half of it to PhoenixFireBlack, since it is named for her.  We therefore have co-ownership of the Screaming Phoenix.  Oooh, yeah!

            Now onto the fic!

~*~

Zack pulled into Freddy's driveway just as the clock changed from 7:59 to 8:00 on the dot.  He parked the car next to Freddy's beat up old T-bird and couldn't resist looking appreciatively at it.  Despite the faded black paint and the numerous dents and scratches, it was still a beautiful car.  Freddy was doing his best to fix it up, but at the moment, it wasn't running.  He was using one of his parent's old cars, a much more conservative silver Volvo.  Zack's own car was an old blue pinto, a graduation present from his parents.  It was in good condition when they had given it to him, but it wasn't in very good condition now.  He climbed up the rickety old steps and rang the bell once; then he couldn't help it, he turned his back to the door in order to gaze at Freddy's car again.

            The door opened behind him and he turned about, huge grin on his face, but he was in for a bit of a surprise.  It wasn't Freddy at the door; it was his landlady.  

            "HI, Mrs. Roberts!  How are you?" he asked cheerfully.  The woman stared at him grouchily from under a head full of rollers.  She had a coffee mug in one hand and the television remote in the other; her pale blue bathrobe was tightly tied shut and she was wearing a pair of light pink terrycloth slippers.  When she realized it was Zack, her expression changed completely.  Her eyes widened and a huge smile spread over her face

            "Zackary!" She jumped forward and threw her arms about him, hugging him so tight he thought he'd choke to death, but he couldn't help but smile.  Mrs. Roberts loved him almost as much as she loved Freddy…if it was possible for her to love _anyone_ as much as she loved Freddy.  "How are you, dear?" She released him and he attempted to force air back into his lungs.

            "I'm good, thanks."

            "I expect you're looking for that Freddy of yours," she said, a secret knowing sort of smile on her face which puzzled Zack.

            "Er, yeah…" he said, but she was walking towards the stairs.

            "FREDERICK!  FREDERICK!  ZACKARY IS HERE!"

            Zack winced as the woman's voice shook the entire house with its volume.  There was no answer.  She turned back to him.  "He's not answering.  Why don't you go right on up.  I've got some cookies in the oven and I have to watch them…make sure they don't burn."

            Zack's mouth watered at the thought of Mrs. Robert's famous cookies, but he managed to tear himself from the kitchen and go upstairs.  As he reached the top of the stairs, he heard music blaring and grinned.  Freddy was blasting the soundtrack of Grease loudly and singing just as loudly and waaay off-key.  Zack opened the door and grinned at what he saw.  Freddy was standing in front of the mirror in nothing but a towel, hair standing up in five different directions and a hairbrush in hand. 

            "LOOOOOK AT ME, I'M SAAAAAAANDRA DEE!" He belted, using the hairbrush like a microphone.  His eyes were shut tight like all the best singers on TV, so he didn't notice Zack's presence but continued singing.  "LOUSY WITH VIRGIIIIIINITY!"

            "I think I can fix that," Zack teased.  Freddy's eyes flew open and his entire body (Well, all that Zack could see, anyway) turned crimson in seconds.  Spinning about, Freddy threw the hairbrush at Zack, who caught it, grinning.

            "Asshole!  You were standing there listening and you didn't even feel like telling me you were there?!"

            "Hell no!"  Zack retorted.  "Why in God's name would I want to do that?"

            "Because it's the nice thing to do!"

            "But then I would have missed the show!" Zack pointed out, trying to suppress a grin.

            "Oh…YOU!"  Freddy grabbed a bottle of hair gel and squirted it at Zack.

            "HEY!"  Zack dodged it.  "You get shit on my clothes and I won't take you ANYwhere!"

            That did it.  Freddy dropped the bottle of gel.  "I'll behave," he said quickly.

            "Good.  You want to get some clothes on, now?"

            "If you _LEAVE_!"

            "Fine," Zack headed to the door, walking backwards, still facing Freddy.  "I'll just go wait downstairs.  Mrs. R said she's got some cookies in the oven."  Tossing a grin at Freddy, he bolted out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

            "Zack, don't you _DARE_!  Those are _MY_ cookies!  Don't you fucking _TOUCH_ them!"

            Zack ran down the stairs laughing, Freddy's voice echoing behind him the whole way down.

~*~

            "Are you _sure_ I can't tempt you to have _one_?"

            Zack stared longingly at the plate of steaming hot chocolate chip cookies that Mrs. R was waving under his nose.  "I…..I really can't.  They're Freddy's; I can't have one before him."

            "Oh, pish posh."  Mrs. R took a cookie off the plate.  "Here."  Without warning, she shoved it into Zack's mouth.

            "MMPH!" he protested, shutting his mouth so that she couldn't stick the cookie all the way in.  He sat there with the cookie hanging out of his mouth, looking (he was certain) like a complete idiot.  At that moment, he heard Freddy coming down the stairs…hell, someone halfway across the _state_ could probably hear Freddy coming down the stairs.  He sounded like a herd of elephants.  Before Zack could do anything about the cookie, Freddy was in the room.

            "HEY!  MY cookies, Zack!  _MINE_!"  Leaning forwards, Freddy took a HUGE bite out of the cookie hanging out of Zack's mouth.  "Mmm!"  He chewed it and swallowed, eyes shutting in a look of intense pleasure.  "OoooOH!  Mrs. R!" he moaned.  "Your cookies are better than ever!"

            "FREDERICK!  That cookie was for ZACKARY!"  She swatted his arm.

            "Ohh, Mrs. R, you can't be mad at me!" He walked towards her, arms outstretched.

            "Don't you come near me, Frederick you miscreant!" She walked away as fast as she could, but her short legs were no match for the tall lanky Freddy.  He grabbed her and hugged her tightly and she couldn't help but laugh.   He kissed her cheek.

            "Absolutely _phenomenal_!" he said, releasing her.  

            "Frederick, that cookie was supposed to be for Zackary," she scolded, trying once again to sound angry and failing miserably.

            "Aww, Zack doesn't mind sharing with me, do you, Zack?"  Freddy pulled out the chair next to Zack, spun it around and straddled it, sitting on it backwards to face Zack.  He folded his arms across the back of the chair and leaned over it, grinning at his friend.  "…do you, Zack?"

            Zack chewed what was left of his cookie.  "Whatever you say, Freddy."

            "Oh, you know you like sharing everything with me, Zack, especially when it involves mouths."

            Zack choked on his last bit of cookie; Mrs. R's eyes widened and she swatted Freddy across the back of the head with a rolled up magazine.

            "FREDERICK JONES!" 

            Now Zack struggled to stop laughing, but it was hard with that look on her face and the look that Freddy was giving him.  Mrs. Roberts was obviously struggling not to laugh even as she stared at Freddy with eyes wide from shock and a look that said she was trying to look disapproving.  Freddy grinned broadly at Zack.

            "Aw, he's gagging for it," Freddy said.  Mrs. R whacked him with the magazine again.

            "Frederick, you're turning twenty-one today," she scolded.  "I would think you could act a little more mature than that."

            "Mrs. R, I think you forget who you're talking to…this is Freddy Jones, remember?" He waved a hand at her.

            She laughed despite herself.  "I suppose you're right," she said.  "Well, don't you two have somewhere to go?  What do you want to do staying home with an old lady on a Friday night?"

            "Not so old," Freddy said, flirting shamelessly the way anyone flirts with an older friend.  "Never old."

            She smiled.  "Get out of here."

            Freddy complied, grabbing Zack's shirt collar and dragging the brunette to his feet.  He pecked Mrs. Roberts on the cheek.  "Bye!"  With that, he turned and ran out the door, pulling Zack with him, the screen door banging shut behind them.

            "And have fun!" Mrs. R called after them.  Once they were down the steps, Freddy released Zack, giving him a little shove.

            "Sheesh, Freddy, make me choke to death with comments like that!  What the hell were you thinking?!"

            Freddy grinned.  "So it worked."

            "Yeah, it-" Zack stopped talking.  His jaw dropped.  He had finally noticed Freddy's outfit.  "What….are you wearing?"

            Freddy's grin widened.  "Ya like it?"  He did a little twirl.  Zack was speechless.  Freddy was wearing a red shirt with the sleeves cut off, but it was so tight that Zack could make out all the lines of Freddy's finely toned chest.  It cut off a little short and revealed Freddy's bellybutton.  His black pants were baggy and practically hanging off his skinny hips.  A pair of flame patterned converse sneakers and several spiked bracelets completed the outfit.  For once, the drumsticks were nowhere to be seen.  The outfit wouldn't have been too much out of the ordinary if it hadn't been for that shirt…that skin-tight shirt…Zack realized suddenly that he was staring fixedly at the bare skin of Freddy's stomach and that he couldn't bring himself to look away.

            "Zack?  Zaaaaaaaack."

            Zack came to with the realization that Freddy had been calling his name for some time now.  He looked up and found the blonde boy staring at him, an amused look on his face.  

            "You looking for something, Mooneyham, or are you just looking?"

            Zack blushed wildly.  "Nice outfit, Jones, but I didn't think we were going prostituting tonight."

            "Yeah, you just wish you looked this good," Freddy shot back.  Zack tugged on the collar of his shirt.  He was wearing a black Ramones t-shirt and blue jeans with a pair of black vans, nothing extraordinary.  It hadn't bothered him before, but after seeing Freddy's outfit, it bothered him a bit now.

            "Am I underdressed?" he asked nervously.  "I mean, you didn't tell me where we're going, so I had no clue how to dress.  Is this okay?"

            "It's fine, Zack!" Freddy said.  Zack still looked self-conscious.  "It's _better _than fine, Zack!  It's great!  Seriously."

            "Really?"

            "Really!  Seriously Zack, would I lie to you?"

            Zack smiled.  "Okay."

            Freddy returned the smile, but his eyes were suddenly sultry as he gave Zack a once over.  "You look fucking HOT!"

            "_WHAT_?!"

            Freddy laughed and headed to the car.  "Come on, Mooneyham, we'd better get going."  He slid into the car and was immediately fidgety, bouncing on the seat and going through Zack's cds.  Shaking his head, Zack slid in on the other side.

            "Fasten your seatbelt," he ordered.  Sighing, Freddy complied.

            "You're such a hardass," he complained.

            "Oh well.  We get in an accident and you won't go through the windshield and that's all that matters."

            "Awww, you _care _about me!"  Freddy leaned across the seat and snuggled up to Zack.  "How cuuuute!"

            "Get offa me, you big perv."  Zack shoved Freddy with one hand, laughing.  Freddy popped in a cd as Zack started the car.  "So where're we going, anyway?" Zack asked, his voice casual.

            "The Screaming Phoenix…first stop of the night."

            "Okay," Zack said.  He knew how to get there.  He and Freddy has passed it a thousand times, always wishing they were old enough to go…and now they were.  Something was bothering him, though…something Freddy had said hadn't sat quite right.  Then it hit him.  "Wait, _FIRST STOP_ of the night?!"

            "Well, yeah!  Surely you didn't think we were only going one place!"

            "Um….yeah, I kinda did."

            "Oh…whoops."  Freddy sounded anything but contrite.  "Well don't worry.  I won't have you driving all over the state.  And if we go anywhere farther away than you'd like, I'll give you gas money.  So don't worry."

            "But Freddy-"

            "Hey, you said ANYwhere!"

            There was a pause, and then Zack sighed.  "Yeah, you're right.  I did.  And I'll stick to it.  Anywhere you want to go."

            "YAY!"  Freddy bounced up and down and clapped his hands like a five year old.

            Within minutes, they were at the Screaming Phoenix.  The sign blared the name in neon red letters.  Underneath the name was a red phoenix which looked to be-of course- screaming.  It was surrounded by black flames.  Freddy had always thought this was the coolest looking bar ever.  He was out of the car before it had stopped.

            "C'mon, Zack!  Let's go!"  Running around to Zack's side of the car, he grabbed his friend's hand and tugged the brunette up and out of the car.  

            "Hold on, Freddy, I gotta lock it!" Zack barely had time to do that before Freddy was dragging him towards the entrance, entwining their hands as they ran.  Zack laughed, the wind blowing through his hair as they ran together.  They burst through the entrance like cops do in all the movies they watched, like Mel Gibson and Danny Glover would have done it.  Everyone turned and stared at them for a moment before turning back to their drinks or the people they were trying to get drunk, the ones they wanted to go home with.

            Freddy glanced at Zack.  There was only one person he wanted to go home with, though that person was obviously not aware of the fact.  Zack turned and smiled at him, completely oblivious to Freddy's thoughts.  Freddy smiled back. 

            "Come on," he said.  "Let's go and get that drink."

~tbc~   


	3. Smirnoffs, piggybacks andwtf!

**A/N: **So, finally on to the next chapter…_finally_! I must admit that it took me so long because I was trying to find out how much a single beer costs…I've never bought my own beer. When you room with Irish kids and they give you fake ids and take you to bars, they always pay for your drinks. And I was so smashed that I have no memory of how much I drank, let alone how much it cost. So I have no clue. So if the amount people gave me is wrong, let me know, will you? I hate having incorrect information. Of course, I could always ask my mom, since she likes Smirnoff Ice…but she knows about my drinking this year and I think she'd be nothing but suspicious…so scratch that idea.

Anyway, I hope you like it…it's kinda shorter than I thought it'd be, but I couldn't resist being a bad author and leaving you with a cliffhanger. grins evilly So I hope you enjoy it!

**PAIRING: **Still Freddy/Zack…well…hints…no real action yet. Wait till next chapter…laughs evilly MuahahahahHAHAHAHAHAHA! chokes on a jolly rancher Ahem.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own School of Rock or any of the characters. I do not own Smirnoff, though that would be _SUPER! _Duuuuuuude…unlimited amounts of Smirnoff ice! I think I'd dye of joy!

**CLAIMER: **I do own the bells on the door of the Screaming Phoenix, any and all of the Smirnoff that these two crazy guys drink, the jukebox machine, and the place they're going to next. I also own a life size cardboard cut out of Orlando Bloom as Legolas and a pirate flag…but that has nothing to do with this fic.

**DEDICATION: **To Leni…who will not be reading this because 1. she doesn't read fanfic and 2. she's not all into the slash thing….but I love her, and she gave me some courage tonight when I was hurting and badly in need of some love. many hugs and kisses for Leni I love you sooooooooooo much, Leni!

Freddy plopped down in front of the bar, Zack sliding onto the stool next to him.

"Two Smirnoffs, please," Zack said, grinning at the bartender. The man stared at him, unconvinced.

"Could I see some id, please?"

Freddy and Zack both tugged their wallets out of their back pockets and pulled out id, handing it to the man, who examined it closely. He looked up at Freddy and smiled. "Happy birthday, man."

"Thanks!"

With a smile on his face now, the man pulled out two beers and slid them across the bar into the outstretched hands of Freddy and Zack. "That'll be $5.50"

Freddy reached into his wallet but Zack slapped a hand down over Freddy's. "Nope. Nu uh. I'm paying for this."

"No WAY, Zack! I'm not letting you pay for my drink!"

"Freddy, it's your fucking BIRTHDAY! Of _COURSE_ I'm paying!"

"Well then I'M paying for YOUR drink!"

"No-"

"YES! You waited all these months-"

"Try two, Freddy," Zack said dryly.

"-and I'm going to buy you one," Freddy said, continuing as if Zack hadn't spoken. Zack opened his mouth to protest but the stubborn look on Freddy's face made him think better of it. There was just no arguing with Freddy when he set his mind on something. He sighed.

"Fine. You buy mine, I'll buy yours, okay?"

Freddy's face brightened. "Okay!" Each of them pulled money out of their wallets and slid it to the bartender, who smiled again, taking the money, and turned away to put it in the cash register. Freddy lifted his drink in the air. "Cheers," he said, smiling at Zack. Zack returned the smile, lifting his beer as well.

"Cheers."

Clink. The glass bottles clicked together and both boys drank, tilting their heads back and chugging as fast as they could, as they had always planned to do with their first drink. Within seconds, the beer was gone. Both boys banged the empty bottles to bar, Freddy laughing breathlessly and Zack panting slightly, a smile flitting across his parted lips.

"That was good," Freddy laughed, his voice breathy and his lips moist.

"Yeah," Zack managed, laughing a bit as well. "You wanna get another?"

Freddy arched an eyebrow. "…is the pope Catholic?"

Zack laughed and turned back to the bartender, holding up two fingers. "We'll take two more, please." The man slid the two bottles towards them and Zack slid the money across the counter. Freddy opened his mouth to protest, but Zack, without even turning to look at his friend, reached out one hand and clapped it over Freddy's mouth, cutting off any objection the blonde had been about to make. "Forget it, Freddy. It's your birthday and I'm paying for this one." Zack smiled at the bartender, shaking his head and rolling his eyes in mock-exasperation. The bartender laughed and walked off to see to some other customers.

Removing his hand from Freddy's mouth, Zack handed one Smirnoff to his friend, who scowled. "Unfair, Zack. I have every right to buy you another one."

"But you're not going to," Zack said. "And that's final." He clinked his bottle against Freddy's. "Cheers."

Freddy, unable to come up with any objection to another drink, grinned despite himself. "Cheers." And both boys threw back what was to be only the second in a series of many drinks that night.

A few hours and quite a few beers later, the two boys were still sitting on the same stools at the bar. Freddy spun about in circles and then toppled dizzily off the stool, barely managing to keep his feet. Zack giggled, watching him.

"Freddy….you're drunk."

"I am NOT drunk," Freddy slurred. "I am…I am…" he tripped over the leg of the stool and fell into Zack, who caught him. "I am _tipsy_," he said, holding up an admonishing finger in Zack's face. "There's a _difference_!"

Zack shook his head, laughing. "Whatever, Spazzy McGee."

Freddy straightened up and began walking off in the direction of the jukebox, walking this way and then, seeming to change his mind, turning and heading in the other direction. He repeated this maneuver several times, all the while muttering "no…nope…yess-no!" Zack arched an eyebrow.

"Freddy…what're you doing?"

Freddy spun about to face Zack, holding one finger determinedly up in the air. "The time has come," he announcd pompously. He looked momentarily puzzled, brow furrowing. "…the walrus said…" Now seemingly content that he had figured out the words to finish the line, he caught his second wind and continued with gusto. "To talk of many things!"

Sighing, Zack slid off the stool and walked over.

"Of shoes, and ships, and sealing wax!" Freddy continued loudly, now attracting the attention of half the bar, even with the loud music playing.

"Yeah yeah, of cabbages and kings," Zack cut in, catching Freddy in a choke hold and dragging him backwards towards the exit.

"LEGGO!"

Zack released Freddy, moving in front of the blonde, pushing open the bar door and stepping outside. Freddy grinned evilly. "PIGGYBACK!"

Before Zack had time to even ponder what Freddy had just yelled, he felt all of Freddy's weight hit him square in the back as the blonde leapt onto him. Immediately losing his balance, Zack's knees collapsed out from under him and he fell face first to the ground, Freddy landing on top of him in a giggling pile and the bar door swinging shut behind them with a jangling of bells.

Freddy's forehead rested between Zack's shoulder blades; the blonde giggled into the small of Zack's back. Zack sighed, attempting to prop himself up on one elbow.

"You wanna get off of me, Jones?" he asked dryly. Freddy's response was to stretch out a bit more (though his butt was still sticking up in the air) and to trace his fingers up Zack's neck, to run them through the long brown hair.

"No, I don't think so," Freddy responded, a smile etched in every corner of his voice. "I kinda like this position…I should spend more time on top of you, Zack."

Zack burst out laughing even as his cheeks flushed at the very thought. "With your heavy arse? Not likely!"

"Oh, you know you love it!" And Freddy whispered the words into Zack's ear, his lips just barely brushing against the brunette's earlobe in a way that sent shivers down Zack's spine. He immediately threw all his weight backwards, sending Freddy tumbling off his back. Laughing, Freddy rolled over, flopping on his back, arms spread to either side as his laughter echoed into the night sky. Zack bent over him.

"Need a hand?"

Freddy smiled coyly. "Oh, _always_, Zackary Mooneyham!" Zack rolled his eyes, but he still took Freddy's hand and tugged the blonde to his feet. They began walking back to the car.

"So…where to, next?" Zack asked, unlocking the car door. Freddy slid in on his side, once again completely refusing to buckle his seatbelt, as always.

"A bar," Freddy said mysteriously.

"_ANOTHER_ bar?!" Zack exclaimed.

"Of course! Don't worry, I'll direct you there. Just drive."

Letting out the most theatrical sigh yet, Zack turned the car on, then, scowling, reached over and buckled Freddy's seatbelt. Freddy let out a squeal.

"OOOH! Zackary Mooneyham is trying to grope me! Zack, don't you know I'm not that kind of boy? NEVER on the first date! But…I'll make an exception for you, sweet cheeks!" And Freddy patted Zack's cheek in a very drunken way, giggling madly. Zack swatted Freddy's hand away. Freddy giggled. "Drive on, Smithers, we've got about fifteen minutes of driving to do."

Zack pulled back out into the road. Freddy gave him directions here and there, occasionally getting the directions wrong, causing Zack to curse and turn the car about with a loud screeching of tires. Finally, after about half an hour (due to Freddy's bad directions), Freddy gave the order to stop….though Zack would have preferred he had done it in another way.

"**_STOP!_**" Freddy had screeched, diving so far forward so fast that Zack feared the spastic blonde would go straight through the windshield. Then he hit the brakes and almost joined Freddy in that trip through the window. Freddy laughed and Zack rolled his eyes. Then, he leaned forward, peering at the sign above the bar in search of a name. He squinted. That looked like….but no…it couldn't be. His eyes widened in shock. It_ was! _Slowly, he turned a horrified gaze to Freddy, who was grinning broadly.

"Freddy," he managed.

"Yeah?" The blonde was grinning like the proverbial cat that had swallowed the canary.

Zack fish mouthed for a moment, at a complete loss for words. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, finally gaining use of his vocal chords again. "Freddy," he repeated. "This…is a karaoke bar."

tbc


	4. You're My Best Friend

A/N: ** So here we go again. All praise goes to **PhoenixFireBlack** for this one. She kept asking me how it was coming until I was finally prompted to just write. I had no clue what to write, but once I just started doing it, the words just flowed. So this is all thanks to her, so y'all had better show her some R-E-S-P-E-C-T again, you get my drift? ;D**

PAIRING:** Freddy/Zack, more than's ever been in here before. Both of them are pretty drunk now, and both really like the other, so things are starting to get a bit more out of hand…**

DISCLAIMER: ** I own no part of School of Rock. Still. I never will. Now that you've made me cry, leave me alone. I do not own Queen or their music, or Blondie or her music. I do not own the song "She Loves to Hear the Music" which is where I got the name for Lizz's store, and is a song from "The Boy From Oz.," which I also own no part of.**

CLAIMER: **I own the karaoke bar, the people there, except for Lizz. Lizz I only own half of, because she is based on** Allison Jackson **from here at , b/c she's incredibly cool and for some reason she likes my writing. I can't figure out why, b/c hers is five zillion times better, but hey, whatev. So since she's so cool and stuff, I made this character with her in mind…I mean, okay,** Allison Jackson**, I don't know what you're like at all, but I just set out to make a cool character and I was thinking of you, so Lizz is made in your honor, even if she's nothing like you. And that's why she's named "Lizz" b/c that's what you're listed as being named in your fics. So even if that's not your real name, and even if you're not at all like my Lizz, she's still made in your honor. So I hope you like her. crosses fingers**

**I own the mic and everything in the bar, and the awesome wardrobes of the crazy girls. I own the place they go next and Simon (who I only own half of as well, for he's based on my friend Matt (who we all call Simon….don't ask, it's a really loooooooooong story). I guess I own "Love to Hear the Music," but since it belongs to Lizz, I bequeath half of it to** Allison Jackson**. So yeah. That's it.**

DEDICATION: Allison Jackson,** who is just cool. **PhoenixFireBlack**, who is awesome and who inspired me to write this fic. Our own fanfic shall eventually be finished and shall one day rule ALL! And **Meg**…my lovely Meg, whom I love love LOVE! MWAH! ;D**

**PS I changed this all to bold so that the ficlet itself would stand out more. I plan on doing this from now on and leaving the things that were previously bold just in normal print, so it'll still stand out and the fic will be easier to read. Let me know if this works better for you, please!**

"YEAH it's a karaoke bar!" Freddy sounded so gleeful; Zack felt like weeping.

"But…but…but…"

"But but but….what?" Freddy mocked. Zack wanted to glare but he was still far too stunned to do so.

"But…why…why are we at a karaoke bar?"

Freddy put on his most innocent smile, but he wasn't fooling Zack for an instant. "Zack, you _know_ you have to sing to me on my birthday! It just wouldn't be a birthday without _that_!"

Before Freddy was even halfway through his sentence, Zack was shaking his head fervently back and forth, mouthing "no" over and over at the blonde. "No, no no!" he said loudly as soon as Freddy finished. "I don't sing, Freddy! I_ can't_ sing!"

"Awww, yeah you can."

"I can_ not_! I am_ SO_ off-key!"

Freddy smiled affectionately. "Yeah, and it's so _cute_!" He reached out and ran his fingers through Zack's hair; Zack swatted Freddy's hand away. Undaunted, Freddy undid his seatbelt and slid across the car until he was practically in Zack's lap, putting his arms about his friend and cuddling close. "Awwww, come inside…please come inside? For me?" One finger traced teasingly over Zack's chest and Zack _knew_ he was flushing bright red. Shutting his eyes, he took a long, deep breath. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to just turn and jump Freddy. He usually wanted to jump Freddy, but the alcohol was making him actually think seriously about doing it….and that wasn't good. He let the breath out slowly and opened his eyes, still refusing to look at Freddy.

"Fine," he said. "Fine."

Freddy's face lit up and he kissed Zack on the cheek, dangerously close to his mouth. Zack had to seriously resist the urge to turn his head at the last minute so that Freddy's kiss would land on his lips. Instead, he wiped off the kiss, pretending to be disgusted. "Je-SUS, Freddy! Do you have to slobber on me?!"

"Yes, yes I do."

"…why, may I ask?"

"…because you're just so damn cute?" And Freddy's fingers were tracing across Zack's chest again, only this time, they slid underneath the bottom of Zack's t-shirt, teasing across the skin just above Zack's waistband, dangerously close to…certain areas that he would rather not have Freddy touch at the moment…not when he was so obviously and blatantly aroused by Freddy's actions. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Zack shoved Freddy's hands away again.

"Sheesh, Freddy. C'mon…let's go."

Entering the bar was like entering a whole other universe. The people were so different and varied. The colors were crazy and bright and there was laughter and smoke and light shining in every color of the rainbow, creating dancing patterns on the smoky air. Zack felt highly uncomfortable as he fought his way through the crowds, being dragged along by Freddy.

There was a large group of girls in crazy outfits, with hair dyed every color of the rainbow and with fishnets and mini skirts and lots of leather on. They all looked up when Freddy and Zack approached holding hands (Freddy had grabbed Zack's hand and dragged him into the bar with much protestation on Zack's part) and, seeing the two boys and the hand holding, began giggling like a pack of hyenas. Zack glared and they all immediately huddled close together, whispering fervently to one another and sneaking peeks at the two boys. One girl gave the boys the obvious once-over and then, turning back to her friends, pretended to swoon, eliciting a fresh burst of giggles from all her friends.

Freddy, face lighting up, immediately dragged Zack right over to the table of girls, who looked about ready to die of happiness at their approach. He halted right next to the table, Zack nearly crashing into him, and grinned broadly at the girls.

"HI," he said enthusiastically, waving his free hand energetically. "I'm Freddy, and it's my birthday."

The girls all giggled, but the one who had faked the swoon stood up, smiling. "Is it really?" she asked, amusement in her voice. Freddy nodded, still grinning.

"Yup, it is…twenty-one today, so I'm out to drink New York dry."

A fresh burst of giggles; that laughter was really starting to get to Zack.

The girl took a drag of her cigarette and slowly breathed out a fine stream of smoke like black pearls. "Drink New York dry, huh?" she echoed. "Sounds like a plan…wanna join us?"

"Sure!"

"I'm Lizz," she said, tossing a lock of her long black hair over one shoulder. Freddy grinned, bouncing a bit up and down on his heels.

"I'm Freddy!"

"I know, you've said so already," Lizz said, her smile widening. Freddy looked surprised.

"…did I?"

Lizz nodded, trying hard not to smile. "Yup. And…" her eyes traced the whole length of Zack's body, spending a great deal of time on his toned chest and messy hair before allowing her eyes to slide down and lock on the place where his hand was still held tight in Freddy's own. "…this is?"

"Oh yeah," Freddy squeezed Zack's hand even tighter, swinging their joined hands back and forth. "This is Zack." He leaned closer to Lizz. "Zack's my _boyfriend_," he stage-whispered loudly.

"Is that so?" Lizz asked, as the other girls burst out laughing.

"No," Zack scowled, wrenching his hand out of Freddy's grasp as he tried hard not to blush, "that is _not _so!"

There was definitely more than one sigh of disappointment from the girls. Lizz's expression didn't change at all. "Ah," she said, taking another drag of her cigarette, "pity." And she breathed the smoke out where it danced along the thick air of the bar. Freddy traced patterns in the smoke with one finger and Lizz smiled. "Well if you're not his boyfriend, then what are you?" she asked.

"His guitarist," Zack said curtly. Lizz's eyes widened and she smiled.

"Guitarist, huh?" Her voice had grown sultry; she sat down, leaning back in her chair. "Oh, do tell me more." And she kicked out a free chair with one foot, sliding it towards Zack. Zack stared at the girl, who smiled back at him. Zack realized that this girl wasn't as ditzy or horny as she had been coming across. She was just a girl like Katie or Marta, out with some friends looking for a bit of fun. The smirk she gave him said everything. She knew that he and Freddy were nothing more than friends, but she also seemed to sense that he wanted more of Freddy…but was afraid to act on it. He liked this girl, suddenly, and, smiling back at her, he sank into the chair she had kicked to him.

"Yeah," he continued. "We're in a band together, sorta. I mean, we've been in a few bands together… I've known Freddy since elementary school."

"Really?" Lizz glanced at Freddy and then back to Zack. "….then why aren't you dating?"

Grinning, Freddy plopped down in Zack's lap, wrapping his arms about the brunette. "Because Zack doesn't love me," he said, sighing theatrically. Zack flicked Freddy's ear- hard. "OW!"

"Oh, you know you like it, you dirty little boy!" Zack teased.

"…huh?!"

Zack sighed, rolling his eyes at Lizz. "He's not too quick on the uptake, sometimes," he said, and she nodded sympathetically. "You're such a dork, Freddy."

Freddy pouted. "Why am I a dork?"

"Because you're oblivious."

"Why am I obli…obliv…oblivious?" Freddy finally managed to get the word out.

Zack tangled his fingers in Freddy's hair; the blonde smiled at him. Zack suddenly yanked hard, pulling Freddy's face close to his. "Because it's completely obvious that I'm just plain _crazy_ about you!" he whispered.

Freddy's face broke into a surprised smile. "…really?" he asked.

Zack nodded. "Most definitely."

Freddy's smile turned into a full-fledged grin. "Wow," he said softly, one hand stroking unsteady fingers down Zack's cheek. Zack couldn't help but smile back, though he knew that all the girls were watching them intently and that his cheeks were flaming red. Freddy smiled and pulled away, sliding off of Zack's lap. "Be back."

"Where're you going?"

"Be back!" And Freddy vanished into the crowd, weaving in and out of the many tables. Zack sighed and turned back to Lizz, who smiled.

"He seems like a really great guy," she said.

"He…he is." Zack knew he was still flushed but he didn't care. He liked this girl, though he barely knew her. Within minutes, he had been introduced to the other girls (Mandy, Pam, Carissa, Elyse and Jill) and the group of them was talking like they had known each other for years. Zack didn't even realize that several minutes had passed until he heard a familiar voice coming over the speakers.

"Hello? Hellooooooo!" Tapping on the microphone and laughter from the audience. "OI!" More laughter. Zack turned his gaze to the stage and saw Freddy, standing dead center, clutching the mic like he held one every day of his life and wearing the biggest grin Zack had ever seen him with. "Hi! I'm Freddy!" Cheers from the audience. Freddy waved a bit, eliciting laughter. He switched the mic to his other hand. "Okay, here's the deal: I'm a drummer." A lot of cheers and catcalls from the women in the audience. "Oh, thank you!" He sounded flattered and took a slight bow; Zack shook his head, grinning. "So, yeah, I'm a drummer," more clapping, which he waved a hand to brush aside, "so I don't usually do this…plus it's my twenty-first birthday today, so I'm already rather drunk…" the crowd went wild and Freddy bowed yet again, grinning from ear to ear. "And that makes two strikes against me…so be patient with me, okay?" The crowd cheered and applauded loudly, already under Freddy's spell, already gone to that special quirk that Freddy had that always made people fall in love with him on the spot.

Freddy shifted the mic to his other hand again. "Okay…so I'd like to dedicate this song to a friend of mine…to my best friend, Zackary David Mooneyham!" He pointed out into the audience and Zack suddenly found himself under the bright light of a spotlight and the gaze of the entire audience. He flushed under all the attention and tried not to squirm in his seat. He stared fixedly up at Freddy, who smiled at him. "Zack…you're my best friend in the whole wide world. I don't know what I would do without you. You keep me sane…which is an impressive thing in itself…and you keep life interesting. So this one's for you."

The lights dimmed, only the spotlight on Freddy remaining. The music started, and Zack recognized it immediately. It was by Queen, one of Freddy's favorite bands. Freddy didn't look nervous in the least- he had always been completely unfazed in the face of massive amounts of attention. Running his free hand through his hair, he opened his mouth and began to sing. "Ooh you make me live…Whatever this world can give to me, it's you, you're all I see. Ooo you make me live now honey, Ooo you make me live."

Zack's jaw dropped in complete astonishment. He had never heard Freddy sing before- at least, not like this. The voice that came out of Freddy's mouth was throaty and pure as gold, the most gorgeous thing that Zack had ever heard. Not only was it faultless and beautiful, but it was loud and clear; Freddy was projecting strongly and sounded as though he had been practicing this song for a very long time. He felt completely stunned. He had never heard Freddy sing like this. Only that night he had heard Freddy belting Grease and the blonde had been completely off-key. _It must all have been an act, _he thought dazedly.

"Ooh you're the best friend that I ever had. I've been with you such a long time." Freddy walked across the stage towards Zack, smiling the slightest of sweet small smiles. "You're my sunshine, and I want you to know that my feelings are true: I really love you."

Zack felt as though his heart were melting into a big puddle right down to the floor. The girls around him were noticeably touched as well, if he could assume that by the chorus of "awww"s.

"Ooh I've been wandering round, but I still come back to you. In rain or shine you've stood by me, boy. I'm happy at home. You're my best friend." Freddy did a little spin, quite dramatically, and went down on one knee, doing his best sensational, passion-filled pose as he sang melodramatically to Zack. "Ooo you make me live…Whenever this world is cruel to me, I got you to help me forgive. Ooo you make me live now honey. Ooo you make me live." Freddy walked to the edge of the stage and sat down on it, legs dangling over the edge. He leaned forward towards Zack, singing into the mic as he stared deep into Zack's eyes. "You're the first one when things turn out bad. You know I'll never be lonely; you're my only one, and I love the things, I really love the things that you do. You're my best friend."

Freddy slid off the stage, walking towards Zack, who felt as though he would pass out any second. "I'm happy at home, you're my best friend. Oh you're my best friend. Ooo you make me live." Freddy slid slowly to one knee in front of Zack. The entire room was so silent that one could have heard a pin drop five miles away. Freddy stared deep into Zack's eyes and Zack, frozen, stared back, unable to breathe. "…You…you're my best friend." The music faded out. There was a moment's pause and then the room burst into a deafening applause. Grinning, Freddy rose to his feet and threw his arms around Zack. Movement restored at last, Zack squeezed Freddy as tightly as he could, struggling not to cry. Finally, he pushed Freddy away, holding him at arm's length.

"Why didn't you ever _tell_ me you could sing?!?!" he demanded.

Freddy grinned. "I wanted to surprise you!" He looked at Zack somewhat anxiously. "Was it good?"

Zack stared at him. "Freddy…it was _amazing_! You have an incredible voice! _Incredible_! Seriously! I am _not_ just saying that!"

Freddy's face broke into a grin again and he threw himself into Zack's arms once more, squeezing the brunette so tight that he nearly choked. Someone from the bar came to take the mic away, congratulating Freddy as he did, and then the two boys were alone with the girls again. Zack took his seat, and Freddy once more parked his ass in Zack's lap. This time, however, Zack didn't even bother objecting. Freddy was introduced to the rest of the girls and they fell to talking. Drinks were ordered…and then more…and more…until the group lost count of the number of beers they'd had. Freddy was steadily acting more and more drunk, and Zack himself was feeling pretty gone. The hand that was on Freddy's waist gradually started to take on a life of its own, the fingers tracing up and down Freddy's back, teasing along the bare skin. And he certainly didn't object when Freddy's fingers began to absentmindedly tangle through his long brown hair.

After an hour or so, Lizz slammed her beer to the table and said (somewhat drunkenly) "Freddy: I think that's it's time…time….time for you to go and sing again!"

"Oh, yes!" Carissa agreed. "Go sing something! You have such a gr-HIC!" She hiccupped right in the middle of the sentence. "…a great voice," she finished.

"Okay!" Freddy said brightly. He moved to slide off of Zack's lap, and Zack very slowly and reluctantly removed his hand from Freddy's waist. Freddy bounded off (somewhat unsteadily) through the crowd up to the man with the microphone. Moments later, he was up on the stage again, mic in hand.

"Hi there!" he said loudly, waving. "It's me again!" The crowd went wild. "Okay, so I've got another one to sing…by popular request, I'm going to be singing a song that's very fitting for me, seeing as how it's by BLONDIE! _Yeah_!" Everyone laughed at the drunken blonde, completely enamored with him. "So yeah, here goes."

The music started up, a song that sounded vaguely familiar to Zack, but one which his drunken brain just couldn't figure out. Freddy held the mic differently this time, and moved with a sultry strut.

"I love myself; I want you to love me. When I feel down; I want you above me. I search myself; I want you to find me. I forget myself; I want you to remind me."

Zack took a deep gulp of his beer; a very bad idea. Freddy started singing again. "I don't want anybody else. When I think about you I touch myself!" Completely shocked, Zack spit his entire mouthful of beer out, hitting a nearby customer who was too drunk to notice or care. Jaw on the floor, he stared up at Freddy, stunned. Freddy grinned down at him, and then tossed him a fluttering wink. Sliding off the stage, he walked over to Zack, whose heart was pounding a mile a minute. Moving behind Zack, he began running his fingers teasingly through Zack's long brown hair.

"You're the one who makes me come runnin'. You're the sun who makes me shine. When you're around I'm always laughin'…I want to make you mine." Moving in front of Zack, he sat in Zack's lap and leaned back, practically sprawled over Zack. "I close my eyes and see you before me…Think I would die if you were to ignore me. A fool could see just how much I adore you," he slid off Zack's lap slowly, bedroom eyes staring up at Zack, and knelt between Zack's legs, hands tracing patterns over Zack's knees. "I'd get down on my knees; I'd do anything for you."

Zack felt his face flushing bright red and he could feel all too clearly the other effects that the blonde's current position was causing. Having Freddy kneeling seductively in between his legs was just far too much for him to handle. He mentally cursed himself for being so drunk and horny and surrounded by people when all he wanted to do was shove Freddy up against a wall and do things to him that Zack _knew_ wouldn't go over well at the karaoke bar. Then, suddenly, Freddy was on his feet again, and moving forwards, he sat himself in Zack's lap, straddling the brunette's waist. His arms went round Zack's neck, playing with the long brown hair, and his hips rubbed against Zack's own. Zack stifled a moan, desperate to avoid attention.

"I don't want anybody else. When I think about you I touch myself, ohh I don't want anybody else, oh no, oh no, oh no. I touch myself. I touch myself."

The song finally ended after what seemed like an eternity…ended with Freddy still straddling Zack, their bodies pressed so closely together that Zack thought they would have to be peeled apart. The applause was deafening, but to Zack it sounded hollow, as though heard like the ocean in a seashell. Freddy leaned forward, resting his forehead against Zack's and grinning. "You like my little song?" he asked breathlessly.

Zack found it incredibly hard to breathe and didn't know just how to answer. "I…"

Freddy ground his hips against Zack's, impatient as always. Zack gasped. "Freddy!'

"You didn't answer," Freddy whispered, fingers teasing over Zack's skin. "I want an answer, Zack."

"Freddy…Freddy, not here," Zack whispered. But Freddy only rubbed his hips against Zack's again, harder now, and this time, Zack couldn't bite back the moan that escaped. "Mmmm, Freddy…." he moaned. He struggled to steady his breathing. "Freddy…"

"Mmm?" Freddy's fingers slid under Zack's shirt, teasing over the soft skin of his stomach. Zack wanted nothing more than to just let Freddy go to work, but knew in his heart that it was just the alcohol. He knew that Freddy didn't really think of him as anything but a friend. He reluctantly but firmly removed Freddy's fingers from underneath his shirt. Pulling back, Freddy stared at Zack, confusion written in his heat-filled eyes. "Why'd you stop me?" he whispered.

Zack shook his head, unable to come up with words. "Not here, Freddy," he repeated. "And not now. Just…no." He swatted Freddy's backside. "Up," he said.

Still looking confused, Freddy slid off Zack's lap. Zack rose to his feet. "We'd better get going," he said to the girls. "Can I get some email addresses or screen names or something?"

"Sure." Lizz pulled a small card and a pen out of her purse and briefly scribbled on it. "Here," she said, handing the card over with a smile. "You can reach me there, and I'll give you the rest of the girls' emails."

Zack glanced down at the card. To his surprise, it was a business card. "Love to Hear the Music?" he read aloud, glancing up at Lizz, who nodded.

"Yup. That's my store. It's a music store," she said. "Instruments, cds, music books…anything to do with music, you name it, we've got it."

"Wow," he said, impressed. "We'll have to stop by sometime," he continued, indicating he and Freddy. She smiled.

"I'd like that."

There was a pause, then Zack nodded. "Well…it was really nice to meet all of you. So…we'll be in touch. G'night." Taking the mic from Freddy's hand, he deposited it on the table.

"Good night!" the girls chorused, waving goodbye as Zack grabbed Freddy's collar and dragged the blonde out the door with him.

Once outside, Zack took deep breaths of the cool night air, trying to steady his breathing and calm his thoughts. Freddy's arms snaked around his waist. "You shouldn't of stopped me, Zack."

"Stop it, Freddy." He pushed Freddy's hands away, but, stubborn as ever, Freddy put them right back where they were.

"Oooh, why are you so mean to me, Zack? I'm just trying to be friendly…" and his teasing fingers moved lower, tracing lightly over Zack's groin. Zack's breath caught in his throat and he froze right where he was standing. Pleased, Freddy continued what he was doing, one hand moving to undo Zack's pants and slip inside, moving to fondle Zack. This jolted Zack back to his senses. He immediately shoved Freddy away again, taking a deep, gasping breath.

"Don't _do_ that, Freddy!" he snapped. There was a long, silent pause.

"I don't understand, Zack," Freddy stated. Zack turned around to face his friend and felt his heart ache at what he saw. Freddy stood very still, staring at Zack with confusion in his eyes and a hurt look that Zack hated seeing Freddy wear. He never wanted to see Freddy hurt. He sighed.

"I'm sorry, Freddy," he said. "I'm sorry. I just…I'm sorry," he finished lamely. Freddy forced a small smile.

"It's okay," he said, "I guess. I mean, I don't really know what's going on…I don't know why you're apologizing…so I don't really know what I'm forgiving you for, either. But that's okay, too. I could forgive you just about anything."

Zack felt himself flush at the raw honesty in Freddy's words. "C'mon," he said softly. "Let's get going to wherever this next destination of yours is."

That brought the grin back to Freddy's face. "Okay!" Running forwards, he dove at Zack, hugging his friend briefly before running to the car. He yanked hard on the door handle, expecting it to be unlocked (which it wasn't). When it didn't open for him, he lost his balance (having tugged way too hard on the handle) and fell on his butt. Zack sighed, shaking his head, and unlocked the car. Both boys climbed into the car and shut the doors, Freddy slamming his because he was too drunk to realize how hard he was pulling on it. Zack went to start the car and realized that his pants were still undone.

"Here, let me get that for you." And before Zack could object, Freddy was inches from him, fingers slowly and gently zipping up Zack's pants. Zack took a deep, shaky breath as Freddy's fingers traced ever so gently over his groin. He looked at Freddy, but the blonde didn't notice the attention. Freddy's gaze was fixed intently on Zack's pants as his trembling fingers slid the button back through its loop; Zack was surprised to see that Freddy's face was flushed.

Freddy's fingers lingered on the waistband of Zack's pants a bit longer than they should have, but he finally let go. Slowly, he lifted his eyes to Zack's face, lips parted ever so slightly as he stared at Zack, cheeks flushed pink. Zack stared back, completely at a loss for something to say, feeling his breathing become more and more shaky. Freddy leaned forwards as though to kiss him and Zack stopped the blonde with a hand to his lips. "No, Freddy," he said. "Not now. We have to get going."

Freddy sighed, but slid obediently over to his own seat and for once fastened his seatbelt without complaint or argument. "Okay," he said. "Go right."

Zack started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, complying with Freddy's directions. About a half an hour later, Freddy gave him the order to pull into the parking lot on his left. He pulled into the first empty space he saw and stared in dull amazement at the sign. "Freddy," he said. "Why are we at a strip club?"

Freddy grinned. "Because strip clubs are _fun_!" he exclaimed, sounding overly cheerful. Like Steve on Blue's Clues cheerful. He unfastened his seatbelt and slid across the seat, unfastening Zack's seatbelt and opening the driver's side door. "Come on! Out out out!" He shoved at Zack, pushing him out of the car and sliding out after him. Sighing, Zack leaned in and grabbed the keys. Locking the car, he followed Freddy towards the entrance. _Well this isn't so bad…I mean, what can really go wrong at a strip club?_

A little warning bell went off in his head. _Famous last words, _he thought ruefully. Freddy was holding the door open for him; he stepped inside and blinked in the bright lights. After a few moments, his eyes adjusted to the light and he saw what seemed like hundreds of faces staring in his direction. He blinked; there was something about the faces that struck him as odd, but he couldn't quite figure it out. Then, it hit him: _they were all _women! On the stage at the front of the room, a man in an Indian costume was exuberantly shaking his money maker and taking off the scant bit of clothing he had on.

"Freddy," he said slowly. The women were all smiling enthusiastically at the two boys. "Freddy."

"Yeah?"

"What…are we doing…at a male strip club."

Before Freddy could answer, a tall, slim, well-dressed man with a clipboard walked up to them. His hair was impeccable, his gray slacks neatly pressed. "Welcome to Amateur Night at Simon's Cabaret," he said enthusiastically and with every vocal gay stereotype that Zack had ever heard of. "Will you both be dancing tonight?"

tbc


	5. Caress Me Down

**A/N:** Hmm…chapter five, here we go. So yeah, this one took a while, I know, and I'm sorry, believe me I'm sorry. I just started school, second year of college but at a different college than last year. Hurray for transferring schools….not. Well, in some ways yes, in some ways no, b/c I like this school better but I'm still adjusting. I have an apartment with another girl who I just met, her name is Liz and she's real cool, but she's out a lot with her bf, and Marcy and Matt go here but I don't really see them outside of classes, so I spend a lot of time sitting in the apartment doing NOTHING because I'm too God damned depressed to do a thing. deep breath Okay, now that I'm done rambling about my sad pathetic life….which I won't apologize for because I think it was necessary to illustrate my reasons for not updating…in addition to the fact that I didn't have internet hookup till the ninth of this month…so yeah, all those reasons added up to my not posting sooner. Well, here it is…and it's eighteen pages long (not counting this RIDICULOUSLY long note). So no more complaining! Lol.

**SUMMARY:** Freddy and Zack do some "stuff" at the strip club, meet some random women and go on a food run. Chaos ensues. Doesn't it always?

**DEDICATION:** To _HP shagged DM_, who has been pestering me for this chapter for what seems like forever, lol. You know I love you, and here's my proof, a nice, shiny new chapter! I thought of you often while typing it (and I'm not just saying that, lol. Seriously, all I thought of whenever I sat down to write was "God, if I don't finish this soon, Stephanie is gonna KILL me!" Haha.) So here it is, dahhhhling, and I hope you enjoy it!

To _PhoenixFireBlack_, my partner in crime and fanfic confidant, who has somehow and somewhat morphed into my beta reader without my even meaning it to happen. You're just the person I always email my fics to, the person whose opinion I want before I post them. There now, don't you feel special? ….because you should! Lol. And dude, we sooooo have to write more of the ADD Fic….because it's gathering dust in our computers. And I don't think that's actually possible, but it's metaphorically gathering dust. Gotta get some new thoughts and get those boys to ITALY! YEAH! …or Spain. Or wherever the hell we eventually send them. Lol.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Zack. I do not own Freddy. I do not own any part of School of Rock or McDonalds. I also do not own any strip clubs, especially any male ones. IN ADDITION!!! I do NOT own the stripper from the last chapter. The guy in the Indian costume? Yeah, that's my little tribute to "Detroit Rock City," which is an AMAZING movie. I just forgot to put in a disclaimer for him last chapter. Me and my friends Vanessa and Whit watched that movie together and Whit was like "I LIKA de Indian!" And at first I just laughed because I mean, come on, how hot can a guy be when he's a stripper in an Indian costume? Then I took a good look at him and realized that Whit was, in fact, being honest and he was, in fact, gorgeous. So I knew when I decided to put a strip club chapter in that I had to pay homage to the greatest male stripper ever: Big Chief Strip-a-lot (not his name in the movie…don't know if he HAD a name in the movie, I just made this one up….seems to suit him, dontcha think?)

**CLAIMER:** I do kinda own Simon's Cabaret and Clipboard Guy…in case you were wondering (I always have these things in here…did anyone notice that? I always put in little notes that ALWAYS start off 'in case you were wondering' when it's highly unlikely that anyone was wondering at all…yeah, so what, I care about this stuff and that's all that matters, right? RIGHT?!) Clipboard Guy is loosely LOOSELY based on my friend Matt, whom we all call Simon (another loooooooong story which I KNOW no one cares about….go ahead, prove me wrong. If you actually DO care about it, feel free to im me and ask. KowTowToMe1st is my screen name. Give it a try. I DARE you!). I say 'loosely' because Simon is much cooler than Clipboard Guy. But "Simon's Cabaret" is named for him and Clipboard Guy (who is, if you didn't catch on, Simon) is based on him b/c my Simon is a flaming homosexual and I decided that he needs his own male strip club. So there you have it.

**FICLET!**

Zack turned and stared at Freddy with wide, shocked eyes, his jaw practically on the floor. Freddy grinned back at him.

"Zack here wants to dance," he said, giving Zack a shove towards Clipboard Guy.

"No I most certainly do NOT!" Zack spun back to face Freddy, fingers clenching tightly in the blonde's collar. "There is no way, Freddy!" He hissed, eyes wide, frantic, and a little angry. "There is absolutely no fucking way-"

Zack was cut off halfway through his sentence. Freddy, who was already dangerously close to Zack, leaned forward and closed the last few inches as he pressed his lips against Zack's. The brunette, completely stunned at Freddy kissing him at all, let alone kissing him in the middle of a male strip club, found himself frozen solid. His unresponsiveness didn't seem to bother Freddy; the blonde continued kissing Zack with a silent insistence, his lips gently coaxing Zack's mouth to move with his. Against his will, Zack found his eyes slowly sliding shut, fingers relaxing their grip on Freddy's collar and instead sliding over the blonde's shoulders and around his neck. Freddy's fingers tangled in Zack's long brown hair, tugging ever so gently.

Zack, who had previously resisted Freddy's charms with everything he had, found that now that he was actually kissing Freddy, he had no desire to stop doing so…and probably wouldn't have, had Clipboard Man not cleared his throat loudly.

"Ahem….excuse me?"

Coming to his senses, Zack pulled away, but slowly and reluctantly. Opening his eyes, he found Freddy staring at him, face flushed and a small smile curving across his lips. And pushing back any hint of doubt or nervousness about what just happened, Zack found himself smiling back. Encouraged, Freddy leaned forwards, kissing Zack again. Clipboard Man let out a long suffering sigh.

"_Excuse_ me. As fascinating as it is to watch the two of you make out, do it elsewhere. I need all your information if you're going to be dancing tonight."

Freddy pulled away first this time, turning to flash a dazzling smile at Clipboard Man, who looked a little overwhelmed and weak in the knees at the sight of that million dollar smile. "Sure thing," he said, fingers releasing Zack's hair to glide teasingly down Zack's shoulder, across his chest and down…Zack's eyes slid shut and he took a deep, shuddering breath. This was exactly what Freddy wanted: to distract Zack long enough to sign him up on that sheet. "Freddy Jones," he said. The man wrote the name down on his clipboard.

"Emergency number?" the man asked, glancing up at Freddy. Freddy shook his head.

"D'you have a place we could go to get ready?" he asked, jerking his head toward Zack, indicating the brunette's spaced out condition. "Take me there and I'll give you the rest of it," he whispered.

The man nodded. "Very well. Follow me." And he led them off towards the back of the club. Zack couldn't help but notice as they walked that at least half the women in the place were watching them with looks of obvious arousal at their recent bout of kissing. He flushed red and tried to ignore them all, but it was impossible; there were far too many of them. He settled for staring at the floor, but his attention locked with surprise on the place where his fingers were entwined with Freddy's…somehow the blonde had been holding his hand all this time and he hadn't even noticed. He didn't have long to contemplate this, however, as they reached the back of the room. Freddy yanked open the door to the room and unceremoniously flung Zack inside, shutting the door after him. Zack found himself back against the wall in a darkened room, listening to Freddy talking to Clipboard Man outside the door. He tried to hear what they were saying, but first off he was too surprised to move off of the wall, and secondly the voices were far too muffled.

Outside the door, Freddy was writing furiously on the sheet of paper, wide grin on his face as he wrote.

"And you'll be ready in about fifteen minutes?" the man asked.

"Sure thing," Freddy said. He finished filling out the forms and ended with a final flourished signature: _Zack Mooneyham_.

Back inside the room, Zack finally managed to peel himself off the wall, meaning to move closer to the door and figure out what the hell was going on. Before he got two feet, the door burst open and a figure slipped inside, shutting the door quickly and leaving Zack in darkness once again. "Freddy?" he said softly. There was no answer. "…Freddy?"

Without warning, Zack felt a hand hit him flat-palmed in the chest…hard. He lost his balance and fell back on the floor, flat on his ass. Before he had time to even think, someone was leaning over him. Eyes adjusting to the dark at once, he stared up into Freddy's smiling eyes. "Freddy!"

"The one and only," Freddy purred, throwing one leg over Zack and seating himself on the brunette, straddling Zack's hips. "You expected someone else?"

"Mayyyybe," Zack said softly, stretching the word out.

"…oh?" Leaning forward, Freddy brought his mouth close to Zack's ear, nipping gently. "…disappointed?"

"….hell no," Zack managed. Wrists pinned beneath Freddy's hands and the rest of his body effectively trapped beneath Freddy's greater weight, he found himself completely incapable of moving…and he wasn't even sure he wanted to.

Freddy pulled back just enough to look Zack in the eye. "Good…" he breathed, releasing Zack's wrists as he leaned forwards. Zack felt his breath catch in his throat and then Freddy was kissing him.

It was the thing that Zack had been waiting for for as long as he could remember. Ever since the hormones had kicked in, Zack hadn't paid much attention to the girls around him. Every girl he ever dated, no matter how much he cared for her or how pretty she was, all he had ever truly wanted was Freddy. Now he was kissing Freddy Jones and he had everything he ever wanted…and though his hands were free he sat there frozen, unable to move.

Freddy didn't seem put off by Zack's unease. He placed one hand on each side of Zack's face, tracing his fingers gently over Zack's soft skin, his mouth moving gently against Zack's. He was going so far out of his way to be gentle and to move slowly that Zack felt his heart melt into a puddle. Slowly, Zack's arms slid about Freddy's waist, sliding just underneath his shirt, and he relaxed, lips parting wider as he opened to Freddy. In response, Freddy's tongue traced briefly over Zack's lower lip before delving into the brunette's mouth as he tasted Zack. A low moan emerged from the back of Zack's throat; he had never had anything feel so…well…_perfect_. His hands traced down Freddy's back and lower, fingers digging into Freddy's backside. Freddy moaned his approval against Zack's mouth.

Before things could go any further, the door was flung open. Zack was too dazed to think a thing, but Freddy glanced back over his shoulder, carefree grin on his face. It was Clipboard Man…again.

"Geez, do you two ever quit?" he asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Still grinning, Freddy slid off of Zack and rose to his feet, turning to face the man. "What's wrong…jealous?"

The man scoffed, but his face was slightly pink. "You're on," he said, turning on his heel and leaving.

Bending down, Freddy took Zack's hand in his own, roughly dragging the brunette to his feet. "Let's go," he said, tugging Zack out of the room.

"Freddy…you're…you're really going to _do_ this?"

Freddy came to a halt, Zack crashing into him from behind. Turning, he grinned. "No," he said. "But _you_ are!"

"_What_?!"

At that moment, a voice came over the loudspeaker. "And next on the list for tonight, we have lovely newcomer Zack Mooneyham!"

Before Zack could protest, Freddy was shoving him up the steps and onto the stage. Zack found himself blinded by spotlights and facing a crowd of screaming females. He wanted to melt into the floor. _I wanna die I wanna die I wanna die…_

From the left of the stage, Zack could hear Freddy cheering his head off. "Whoo hoo, Zack! Take it off!"

Zack flushed scarlet. _I am going to _kill _you, Freddy Jones, _he vowed.

The women in the crowd were cheering loudly. As his eyes adjusted to the light, Zack couldn't help but notice that many of them were his mother's age…or older. He winced. He could honestly think of nothing else that would embarrass him more than doing this. Zack ran over the many options in his mind of what to do in a situation like this. Running away was the option he liked best, but somehow he didn't think that was feasible. And he knew that Freddy would tease him for it. _Fuck him! _He thought with a sudden surprising realization. _Why should I give a damn what he thinks of me for not wanting to strip in front of a club full of random women and gay men? He's a fucking jerk to make me… _His mind trailed off as a thought hit him. _Maybe that's just it. Maybe he's expecting me to turn and run. Maybe that's what he wants me to do. Well…I won't give him that satisfaction! _

Determined in his course of action, Zack focused his gaze on the deejay in the back of the room, nodding once. Nodding back, the man put on a new cd. The music started up, a seductive beat that brought another flush to Zack's face as he thought of what he was about to do (and of all the people he was about to do it in front of). Then, he pushed the faces of all the women to the back of his mind and pictured Freddy's face…those dark eyes and that devil-may-care grin. The way it felt kissing Freddy, feeling the blonde's weight on him as he ran his fingers over smooth skin and rough fabric, wanting nothing but to kiss Freddy for the rest of forever. And the beat began to fill him inside, reaching places he didn't even know existed. His hands unconsciously ran flat-palmed down his thighs, smoothing down the rough jean fabric and then back up, fingers just catching the bottom of his shirt and continuing up as he slowly, teasingly tugged the shirt up and off. The women in the audience began cheering loudly, banging their glasses on the table and catcalling him, and he grinned even as he flushed bright red. Zack was not used to being an exhibitionist…he usually left that job to Freddy. Tonight however…tonight he felt like letting loose. Tonight he felt like going a little crazy.

A few necessary swings of the shirt over the head and then Zack threw it out into the audience…where it hit Freddy right in the face. The blonde was staring up at Zack in complete shock, mouth hanging open in surprise. He didn't even flinch as the shirt hit him square in the face, didn't even catch it as it slid to the floor. He only moved when some nearby women dove for it. Freddy ducked down and snatched up the shirt, tugging it out of their greedy hands. "NO!" he said authoritatively. "MY boyfriend…MY shirt!" Ignoring the disappointed groans from the women, he turned back to the stage with rapt attention.

Zack pretended not to notice Freddy's eyes on him and continued moving, hips swaying to the beat that moved through his whole body. _This must be why Freddy likes drumming so much…_ Hands trailing teasingly over his newly-bared skin, Zack dropped slowly to his knees, hips thrust forward towards the practically-drooling women. And the women weren't the only ones drooling; at Zack's little pelvic-thrust, Freddy's knees buckled slightly and he nearly fell over, dropping the shirt again. As he bent to pick it up (never taking his eyes off Zack), the woman behind him smacked his backside. Slowly, Freddy glanced over his shoulder, arching an eyebrow at her.

"Nice ass," she giggled in response. Both of Freddy's eyebrows shot up at that, and he couldn't help but smile. He straightened up slowly, his backside just barely brushing up against the woman as he did so. She wrapped her arms about him, hands running down his thighs, dangerously close to his groin. "So he's your boyfriend, huh?" she whispered, face pressed close to him. "Why don't you go join him?"

Freddy glanced over his shoulder at her. "You know, I think I will." The woman's hands released him slowly and reluctantly, but she was still smiling as he left, anticipating how good Freddy would look when most of his clothes were on the floor. He climbed the steps to the stage, fingers releasing their hold on Zack's shirt as he stared somewhat dazedly at the Zack's dancing form. The shirt dropped to the steps, unnoticed.

Zack was half spun about, arms up over his head in an almost belly dancing posture, so he didn't notice Freddy's entrance until he finished his turn, spinning about and coming face to face with Freddy. Zack stopped dead, staring at the blonde. Freddy smiled in response, slowly sliding into a crouch in front of Zack, hands tracing lightly down Zack's chest, fingertips sliding just under the waistband of Zack's pants. Glancing up at Zack, Freddy smiled the slightest of smirks, an encouraging smile. Zack smiled back, hands slipping behind his head and tangling in his long brown hair, head tilting back and eyes sliding shut as his hips jutted forward ever so slightly: an invitation, and Freddy knew it. Barely suppressing a grin, he undid the catches on Zack's jeans just as the deejay put on a new song, and then Freddy couldn't suppress the grin any longer. It was the song he had requested be played when he was onstage: "Caress Me Down" by Sublime.

Hands running flat-palmed up Zack's chest, Freddy rose to a standing position as the first lyrics came floating out of the speakers. Arms sliding up to wrap around Zack's neck, he moved in close…very close. His hips swayed gently to the music; Freddy always had a natural beat like this, hence the drums. His hips brushed teasingly up against Zack's and then, noticing the look in the brunette's eyes, Freddy pressed harder, rubbing his hips against Zack's with some force. Zack didn't go weak in the knees like he might have earlier that night. Instead he reached out and grabbed a handful of Freddy's hair, yanking the blonde's head back at a painful angle, and biting down hard on Freddy's throat. Freddy moaned his approval, fingers hooking in Zack's belt loops and tugging the brunette closer still.

Pulling gently away, Zack stared at Freddy, wondering exactly what was going on here…_not that I care much! _He thought. Freddy smiled in response, a smile that told Zack everything and nothing. A look that said that they were just playing for the crowd, and a look that also said "just wait until later tonight."

Pulling out of Zack's grasp, Freddy glided backwards, hips still moving to the music, arms sliding up over his head as he danced teasingly out of Zack's reach. In response, Zack stepped forwards and caught Freddy's skin-tight shirt, tugging it up and off and dropping it to the floor. The women all cheered appreciatively at the sight of Freddy's finely toned chest and all the bare skin on bare skin action they knew they'd be seeing soon. Fueled on by their cheering, Freddy turned his back to Zack and danced back into the other boy, the swaying of his hips causing his backside to brush roughly against Zack's groin. Zack slid his arms about Freddy, down the bare skin to the waistband of Freddy's pants, undoing them and sliding his hands down them, making sure to avoid the very area Freddy desperately wanted Zack to pay attention to, teasing his fingers just close enough to drive the blonde mad.

Freddy turned to face Zack and then spun the brunette about as well, wrapping his arms about Zack's shoulders. Zack in response reached behind him and slid his arms about Freddy's waist. They moved together, not really walking but not really dancing, both of them eyeing the audience.

Everyone went wild, many of them on their feet now as they cheered. Spinning Zack again, Freddy put one hand flat-palmed on the brunette's chest and pushed Zack backwards, slinking along with a seductive smirk on his face until he had Zack right at center stage.

Freddy slunk around Zack, hands tracing over Zack's bare skin as he moved in back of the brunette. He went to his knees again, slowly and teasingly dragging his tongue down Zack's chest and stomach, sending shivers down Zack's spine. Fingers clenching the rough fabric of Zack's jeans, Freddy tugged hard, sliding the jeans off of Zack's hips and down. The cheering got louder still as the women got their first glimpse of Zack in nothing but his navy blue boxers. Zack stepped out of his pants (which were currently lying about his ankles on the floor) and, grabbing Freddy by his hair, yanked the blonde roughly to his feet. Freddy winced in pain, but the grin on his face made it obvious that he enjoyed the torture all too much. Dropping to his knees, Zack crawled on all fours between Freddy's legs to get behind the blonde. Kneeling, Zack slid his fingertips under the waistband of Freddy's pants and returning the favor, tugging the blonde's pants down to the floor. The crowd roared its approval as Freddy's flame-covered boxers were revealed to the room. Unlike Zack, however, Freddy played to the room. Huge grin on his face, arms up over the head, he began dancing again, hips swaying as he moved closer to Zack again. Zack let Freddy have his way, allowing the blonde to hook his fingers in the waistband of Zack's blue boxers and tug the brunette closer. Their arms about each other, bodies rubbing slowly and tantalizingly against each other, both boys stared into the other's eyes, and Zack felt butterflies flutter through his stomach. The look in Freddy's eyes said that this was definitely not just playing for the crowd. The last beats verse of the song started up and Zack was grateful…he had been worried about dancing for my longer…worried that the audience would want even more skin, and that was something he was unwilling to give. As the last beats played, Freddy (whose fingers still clenched the soft fabric of Zack's boxers) tugged Zack harshly against him, kissing him fiercely just as the music ended. Every woman in the audience was on her feet, applauding loudly and screaming at the top of their lungs. Despite the music being over, Freddy didn't release his hold on Zack. The kiss went on, slow and deep, soft lips and tongues dancing together sensuously and Freddy nipping gently at Zack's lower lip and oh _God_ it was heavenly.

Freddy pulled away slowly, opening his eyes to find Zack staring at him, cheeks flushed and hair a tousled mess. The brunette's eyes were filled with a heat that was unfamiliar to Freddy, and his long brown hair was wildly messy and Freddy wished they were back at his house.

Zack stared at his best friend, mouth hanging open, not sure what to do. He had always wanted this, but now that he had it he didn't know what to do with it. He didn't even notice the women applauding, or Clipboard Man coming onstage with the microphone and saying something about judging who won amateur night. Freddy, however, did notice…especially when their names were announced and the man was handing them a check for a hundred dollars. His face broke into another million dollar smile and, grabbing Zack's hands, he took a bow, tugging Zack down with him. Zack stared at the audience, dazed, then looked at Freddy, who grinned and waved the check in front of his face. It was then that Zack snapped out of his daze, his own face breaking into a huge smile. "Oh my God…"

"Told you this was a good idea."

"Oh my God…"

Freddy laughed. "C'mon, Zack, let's get out of here and go spend some of this money!" Still holding Zack's hand, he bent over, grabbing up all of their clothing and, waving and blowing a few kisses to the audience, dragged Zack off the stage and into the back room they had been in before their little show. He tossed Zack's clothes at him. "C'mon, get dressed."

"Freddy…I…I…" Now that he was off the stage, Zack was feeling a bit embarrassed.

"What?" Freddy was hopping on one foot, attempting to shove his other foot through his pants leg and failing miserably. Zack sat down on a bench and buried his face in his hands.

"Oh my God…"

"What…WHOA!" Losing his balance, Freddy fell hard on his ass, landing in a tangled mass. "….owies." Rolling over, he shoved his foot through his pants leg and crawled over to Zack. "Now, what's wrong?"

Zack lifted his face to look at Freddy. "…I can't believe I just_ did_ that."

Freddy grinned. "Is that all? Zack, don't worry about it. You don't know any of those women, you never have to see them again. Besides," he continued, sitting down on the bench next to Zack, "you looked fucking _hot _out there."

Zack turned ever so slightly, glancing at Freddy. "…you think so?"

Freddy smiled the smallest of smiles. "…couldn't you tell?" There was a pause and then Freddy leaned over, closing the distance between them and kissing Zack gently. This time, there was no hesitation. Zack's eyes slid shut and he leaned into Freddy, deepening the kiss. Freddy's fingers ran through Zack's hair and he pulled away gently. "C'mon," he said yet again. "We've got to get dressed and get out of here."

"Okay," Zack said, disappointed. Picking up his clothes, he dressed as quickly as his tipsy state would allow. Freddy tugged his shirt over his head, messing his hair up completely.

"Okay," he said. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Zack replied. Standing up, he followed Freddy out of the room, not even blushing this time as the women catcalled the two of them. Freddy was basking in the attention, distributing hugs as he went, kissing every other woman on the cheek. One woman (mid forties, slightly plump with a business suit and bright red, flyaway hair) placed one hand on each side of Freddy's face and planted a huge kiss right on his lips. Freddy laughed in response and gave her a longer hug than any of the others. Zack shook his head at Freddy's antics, but couldn't help but smile…until the woman gave the same sort of kiss to him. When she released him, his face was a brilliant shade of red, though he couldn't help but smile and gave her a hug as well.

Finally they made it outside. Zack took a deep breath of the cool breeze, fanning his face with one hand to brush off the last trace of blush. Freddy laughed.

"Geez, she really liked us, huh?"

"Just a bit."

They were silent the rest of the way to the car. Climbing inside, Zack started the car up, turning on some music to break the awkward silence.

"I'm HUNGRY!" Freddy said suddenly. "Can we go get some food?"

"…sure," Zack said. "What did you have in mind?"

"…………I don't KNOW," Freddy stated finally, and with much conviction. Zack laughed.

"Okay," he said. "Well, how about I drive along the road and when you see a place that looks good, you let me know."

"…………OKAY!"

They began driving down the road, searching for a place to stop. "Ummm….Freddy?" Zack said finally, peering out the window at the brightly lit street.

"Mmm?"

"Umm…nothing seems to be open."

"WHAT?!"

"Well," Zack said, "It IS after…" he glanced at the glowing green numbers of the clock, then gave it a longer look as the numbers swam before his drunken eyes. "…twelve thirty in the morning," he finished at last.

"So what? There HAS to be someplace open this late at night!" Suddenly Freddy threw himself forwards and Zack feared that the drunken blonde would go headfirst out the windshield. "THERE!" Freddy gestured wildly, one finger pointing. "That McDonald's right there! All the lights are on!"

"What in the world," Zack muttered under his breath, for the McDonald's did indeed look open. "McDonald's is NEVER open this late!"

"Well apparently this one IS!" Freddy bounced up and down on the seat. "Come oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon _ZACK_!"

"HEY! You don't have your seatbelt on!" Zack exclaimed, realizing that Freddy couldn't possibly bounce that high while wearing a seatbelt. Freddy froze immediately, then grinned.

"Yeah? So what's it to you?"

"Freddy, put your fucking seatbelt on," and Zack reached over, blindly searching for the seatbelt and succeeding only in groping Freddy. He turned scarlet as soon as he touched Freddy and realized that the blonde was still just as turned on as he had been in the strip club.

Freddy, on the other hand, was not in the least embarrassed. "OH, touch me again, Zack!" he said, tossing his head backwards and making fake little orgasmic moans.

"Freddy," Zack growled, moving to pull away, but Freddy caught his hand.

"You don't really want to stop touching me, Zack."

"Freddy, I can't drive like this!" Zack turned the wheel wildly, pulling haphazardly into the McDonald's parking lot and screeching to a stop. "Freddy, I can't believe you would do such a _stupid_-" He spun about to face Freddy but his anger vanished immediately when he came face to face with the blonde, smile gone as he stared very seriously at Zack from about an inch away. Slowly, his gaze never leaving Zack, Freddy moved the hand that was holding Zack's hand to his groin, allowing Zack to move…if he wanted.

……….Zack didn't move. Now that they were safely parked, having his hand so perfectly positioned didn't seem like such a bad thing after all. His eyes still locked on Freddy's, Zack undid the catches on Freddy's jeans and slipped his hand inside, fingers tracing lightly over Freddy's dick. Freddy's eyes slid almost shut, half-lidded, as he moaned softly, leaning into Zack. Zack pressed a kiss to Freddy's neck as the blonde burrowed into Zack, inhaling deeply and breathing in the scent of Zack's hair.

"Zack," Freddy moaned, fingers tracing lightly across the back of Zack's neck, sending tingles down the brunette's spine. Zack nipped gently at Freddy's throat and Freddy gasped, hips rocking forwards as he thrust into Zack's hand. "Harder," he whispered, breath hot against Zack's neck. Zack, who had never before noticed how much of a masochist Freddy was, did his best to comply, increasing the pressure on Freddy's throat. "Mm….harder," Freddy hissed between clenched teeth. Zack bit down so hard that he broke the skin, drawing blood. Freddy let out a low, shaky moan that was half laughter. He rubbed his body slowly against Zack, fingers slipping underneath Zack's shirt and tracing across the smooth skin. "Mm, that's the way Zack."

Zack dragged his tongue across the wound, licking up all the blood and causing Freddy's breathing to become more labored. When Zack probed each tiny cut with his tongue, Freddy's breath caught in his throat in a loud gasp. "Zack!" Freddy tugged Zack closer to him, pulling Zack half on top of him as he leaned back against the car door.

"Hey…we should stop," Zack whispered, his lips brushing against Freddy's throat as he spoke.

"No fucking way," Freddy responded, fingers worrying along the waistband of Zack's pants. Zack laughed; it was a typical Freddy response.

"I thought you said you were hungry."

"All I am hungry for," Freddy said between kisses, "…is your delicious bod." At that moment, his stomach grumbled loudly and he froze, staring up at Zack with an abashed smile. "…and maybe a quarter pounder," he amended sheepishly. Zack laughed.

"I thought so," he said, doing up Freddy's pants. As he finished buttoning them, Freddy's placed one hand over his, stopping him. He glanced up at Freddy.

"I hope you know we'll be resuming this later," the blonde said. Zack shook his head, grinning.

"If you say so, Freddy, you horny fuck." With that, Zack slid out of the car, pulling his shirt down as he did.

"I AM NOT A HORNY FUCK!" Freddy hollered as he slid out of the car, slamming the door shut and stomping over to face Zack. Zack glanced down at Freddy's erection and then back up, arching a skeptical eyebrow. Freddy couldn't help but grin. "…okay…maybe I am. But just a little!" He held up two fingers in a pinching sort of posture to indicate how little he meant. Zack laughed.

"You're the horniest fucker I know, Freddy."

"Pfft, yeah, whatever."

Zack shook his head, grinning. "Come on Sex Addict, Mickey D's is waiting."

tbc


	6. Bright Orange Ball

**A/N:** So, here it is. I know its been about a year, and I'm an evil evil person. So sue me. I've had most of this chapter written for that entire time, but the evil plot bunnies have prevented me from writing an ending on it. Until now. So here you go, darlings, have eight pages. Its short, I know, but take heart, another eight are on their way in about a month; I promise. So keep checking; it'll be here soon.

**Disclaimer: **It ain't mine, not School of Rock, not the characters, nor the actors, not McDonalds, none of it.

**Dedications:** _PhoenixFireBlack,_ who has been there from the start. _Stephanie_, who never gives up hope that there'll be more. _Allison Jackson_, because for some reason she thinks I have skill, even though she is a million times better than I am. And to everyone else who has taken interest in this. I wish I could list you all here, but there isn't enough room, but your notes make me feel all tingly and warm inside. Thank you for taking the time to review!

**_FICLET!_**

* * *

****

Freddy ran towards the McDonalds, whooping and hollering so loudly that Zack was afraid they'd be thrown out before they even went in. The blonde ran head on into the glass door, the entire length of his body hitting the glass with a loud thud; all the workers inside looked up in surprise and alarm, and laughter rang out as they saw the stunned blonde fall over backwards, landing hard on his ass.

"Freddy?" Zack bent over the dazed form of his best friend. Freddy shook his head as though to knock the sensations out.

"Owies," he moaned.

Zack couldn't help but laugh. "You okay?"

"Everything's spinning," Freddy mumbled, both hands going to his head.

"Well, you _did_ just run smack into a glass door, dork."

Freddy looked bewildered. "_That's_ what happened?"  
Zack laughed again. "Silly boy." He slid his hands under Freddy's arms. "Come on, up you go." With some difficulty he managed to get Freddy to his feet. "You want food or not?"

As the two entered the McDonalds, there was a fresh round of snickering. All the workers kept casting furtive glances at the two boys. Ignoring them, Zack pulled out his wallet. "What do you want?" he asked, but Freddy was paying no attention. He seemed to have realized that the snickering was directed at him and, in typical Freddy Jones fashion, was not offended by the laughter but flattered. Dazzling grin on his face, he tried to give a huge, sweeping bow, but in his drunken state, even the weight of his own head was too much and he tipped over forwards, losing his balance. Zack grabbed the back of Freddy's collar, stopping Freddy before he hit the floor. "Noooo you don't." He yanked the blond back upright, Freddy staggering a bit before he gained his balance again amidst scattered applause and a couple of cheers. Freddy waved and tipped sideways; Zack tugged him back again. "GOD, I feel like a puppeteer," Zack grumbled. He shoved Freddy to an upright and balanced position. "Now….what…do you want….to eat," he asked, speaking very slowly.

Freddy's eyes tried to focus on the menu above the counter, slid in a different direction, tried again and made it. The man waiting to take their order looked more than a little amused. Freddy scanned across the list of items. "Quarter pounder!" he said, seeming to remember what he had wanted just moments earlier. Zack opened his mouth to order, but Freddy interrupted him. "No no no, wait, wait: chicken nuggets."

Zack turned back to the man. "Okay," but he was cut off again.

"No, no, no, I have it this time."

Zack turned to Freddy and sighed. "Yes, your highness?"

Freddy raised a finger as though to say 'I have the answer,' then pointed it at Zack with one extremely sloppy movement. "...Big and Tasty."

Zack waited, staring at Freddy, who grinned brightly back. "...will that be all?"

"Yup."

"You're done?"

"Yup."

"...you're sure?"

Freddy paused, chewing thoughtfully on his lower lip, eyes squinting up at the ceiling. Suddenly his face brightened. "There's a PENCIL up there!"

"What?" Zack looked up and sure enough, there was a pencil stuck in the ceiling by its point. He sighed. "Freddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there any chance we can order something to eat during this lifetime?"

"...order?"

Zack groaned. "YES. ORDER. FOOD. Restaurant?" The last came with a sweep of the hand that encompassed all their surroundings. Freddy had been regarding his dark haired friend with confusion, but now his eyes lit up.

"OHHHH!" He bounced up and down. "FRENCH FRIES! I want FRENCH FRIES!"

Zack felt like weeping. "You just said you wanted a Big and Tasty!"

Freddy looked surprised. "..._did_ I?"

Sighing, Zack pulled out the majority of the money in his wallet. "Okay...chicken nuggets...a quarter pounder...a Big and Tasty...large fries..."

"And a milkshake!" Freddy interjected, getting excited at the mention of all the food.

"What kind?"

"CHOCOLATE!"

Zack turned back to the man waiting on them. "...and a large chocolate shake," he finished.

The man grinned. "That it? You sure he's done?" He jerked his head in Freddy's direction.

"I don't care if _he_ thinks he's done," Zack said. "He _IS_ done." The man laughed and rang them up, and Zack had to hand over most of his money.

Zack waited for their food to come, tapping his fingers idly on the counter. He realized suddenly that things were quiet...too quiet. He glanced over at Freddy, who was staring back at him with a big grin on his face. "...what."

Freddy dove at him suddenly, planting a big wet kiss on his cheek. "Thank you!"

"It's just food, Freddy."

"I know...I'm hungry."

Moments later, the man shoved a bag bulging with food across the counter towards them. "There you go."

"Thanks." Zack grabbed the bag with one hand and Freddy's collar with the other, dragging the blonde towards the door. "Come on."

"Where're we going?"

"Away, before you cause any more trouble."

"Zaaaaack! I wanna eat _here_!"

"Uh uh, no way," Zack said, shaking his head, but all of a sudden, Freddy let out a gasp, quickly followed by a cry of delight. Zack wept inwardly, eyes clenched tightly shut, not wanting to know what it was Freddy had thought of now. He didn't have long before he found out.

"BALL PIT!"  
"Freddy, no-"

But it was too late; the blonde had already broken free of Zack's hold and was sprinting drunkenly across the restaurant, bursting through the door into the playroom and then, taking one flying leap, diving into the ball pit. Zack had a moment of utter horror that Freddy was going to do a swan dive into the pit and break his neck, but only a moment, for Freddy didn't do a dive; no, he opted instead for a fantastic belly flop, sending balls scattering to either side.

Laughter exploded from the workers and even Zack had to smile, shaking his head as he followed Freddy into the playroom. Dropping the bag to the floor, he crouched down next to the ball pit. "You alright?"

Freddy lay facedown in the balls. "Owies," came a muffled voice. His weight was starting to become an issue as the balls slid out from under him to either side and he slowly sank deeper into the pit. With a tremendous amount of effort, he heaved himself to one side, flopping over onto his back and shooting another dazzling smile up at Zack.

Shaking his head again, Zack sighed and reached down a hand. "Come on," he said. "I'll help you out."

Freddy reached up and clasped Zack's hand firmly. He was still smiling, and Zack realized that this should have been an enormous tip-off. Too late. Freddy gave one sharp tug and Zack lost his balance, flying face first into the pit. He didn't even have time to speak before he landed with some force, right on top of Freddy. Balls flew out of the pit, Zack let out a groan of pain, and Freddy began giggling madly.

Finally Zack felt it safe to speak without the risk of him throttling Freddy. "Freddy...what...the fuck."

Freddy wrapped his arms tightly about Zack, still giggling. "Come on, Zack, you didn't honestly think I was going to leave the ball pit _that _easily!"

Zack had to smile at that. "No, I can't think why I thought that." He pulled back as much as Freddy would let him, enough to smile down at the blonde.

Freddy grinned back and gently knocked Zack on the head with a bright orange ball. "Dork."

Zack laughed. "Here, let go of me and I'll get the food." He attempted to roll off of Freddy, to no avail. "Freddy...Freddy...Freddy, will you let go?"

The blonde shook his head. "Nuh uh. No way. No can do."

"Grrr, Freddy..." Zack did his best, managing to get to his feet. Freddy latched his arms about Zack's waist, and the brunette made his way very slowly over to the side of the ball pit, dragging a giggling Freddy behind him. Finally grabbing the bag, he tossed it over his shoulder at Freddy. "There you go. Fetch."

"FOOOOOD!" Freddy immediately relinquished his hold on Zack and dove after the bag. Within seconds he was chowing down, stuffing his face at top speed. Grinning, Zack flopped on his side to watch. It never ceased to amaze him how fast the blonde could eat. Then his stomach growled loudly, and he realized just how hungry he was himself. Digging into the bag, Zack pulled out the fries and began to eat them.

"Hey," Freddy whined. "I want some! Me!"

Zack grinned, pulling a French fry out of the cardboard tub and taking careful aim. "Open your mouth."  
Freddy gave that Cheshire cat sized grin and did as he was told. Zack tossed a fry and missed; it bounced off Freddy's face and into his lap. The blonde picked it up and ate it, then opened his mouth for more. This continued for several minutes, until all the fries were gone.

Freddy slurped the milkshake noisily, having by now polished off all the food. "Here," Zack said, reaching for it, "give me some."

Freddy held the shake out, but not nearly enough for Zack to reach it. Every time it seemed like Zack would be able to reach the shake, Freddy would pull it a bit further away, until Zack was nearly in Freddy's lap, something he didn't notice due to his growing irritation in being teased.

"Freddy," he began warningly. The blonde laughed.

"Come on," Freddy wheedled, "just a little bit further."

Growling, Zack scooted over and tried to grab the shake, but Freddy grabbed Zack's hand and pulled it out of the way, instead waving the shake about. "Nuh uh," he ordered. "Just drink."

Zack arched a skeptical eyebrow. "You're going to feed me?"

Freddy nodded. "Yep."

Sighing, Zack decided that the only way to get any milkshake was to let Freddy have his way. He leaned forwards to drink, and Freddy pulled the milkshake out of the way. Freddy ducked his head down, placing himself right where the milkshake should have been. Zack didn't realize this until it was too late and his lips connected not with the straw but with Freddy's mouth. Not one to complain when greeted with such a welcome switch, he pressed into the kiss. Freddy tasted good...he had already realized earlier that night that Freddy tasted good, but it was better now, the taste of chocolate still gracing Freddy's lips, his mouth cold from the icy drink. It made a nice contrast to the heat of Zack's own mouth, and the kissing went on for several moments.

When he pulled away at last, Zack was in a daze. His eyes remained half-lidded for several moments as he struggled to steady his breathing. He had honestly never expected anything like this to happen on this night...never. Not that he was complaining.

"...Zack?"

His eyes fluttered open in surprise, and focused with some difficulty on Freddy.

"...you finished?"

Zack's brow furrowed in confusion. "...finished?"

"Yeah...finished...eating...?" Freddy held up the empty McDonald's bag as way of example.

OH. Eating. Different story.

"OH, right, eating. Yes. Yes, I'm finished." Zack knew he was flushing. He had thought Freddy meant something much different, and his heart was racing. The blush must be obvious, for Freddy was smiling, and Zack blushed that much worse, and looked away. "You want to go?"

-tbc-


End file.
